<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Time Is Now by dwalk1_2002, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038037">The Time Is Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002'>dwalk1_2002</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1'>lila_luscious1</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60'>Patty_Parker60</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Macklemore - Freeform, Q - Freeform, Surrera, firefighing, mackelena, marina - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are short stories, based on seasons 1-7-mostly AU, and some<br/>canon mixed in. There's no real order to them-as I or my co-authors<br/>get an idea, we follow it.  Mackelena/YoYoMack (or, as Yo-Yo described<br/>them in E6 "Macklemore") is spotlighted; also "Vicley" and "Surrera"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrea "Andy" Herrera &amp; Robert Sullivan, Elena "Yo Yo" Rodriguez/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, TK Strand/Carlos Reyes, Victoria Hughes &amp; Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "They Will Rise Up And Fight For A Hero"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts">julrenda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts">Patty_Parker60</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts">lila_luscious1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts">beckysue_bonner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts">Bacner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts">CSW1420</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts">LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts">wafci62</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts">EmonyDeborah</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts">hubbleimage13</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts">Maca96</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts">BellaKatrina</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CHRONICOMS</p><p>They are a species of synthetic beings, with no internal organs. They are gender-less.<br/>Battery-powered, and have no actual life span, though they can take on the 'take'<br/>human's faces, effectively appearing to be  HUMAN.</p><p>They originate from Chronica-2, which was destroyed by The SHRIKE (The Shrike were<br/>a race of parasitic creatures created by Izel are responsible for the destroying<br/>multiple planets. The entire race perished quickly after Izel's death.)</p><p>There are different types of Chronicoms, including: Anthropologists, focused<br/>on learning about life or sentient species on a given location; Hunters, which are<br/>skilled in battle, weaponry and hunting, and enforcing the natural order of the<br/>universe; and Predictors, which predict how changes in the timeline will affect<br/>history. Any type of Chronicom can be reassigned/reprogrammed by their<br/>superiors at any moment's notice.</p><p> </p><p>They hunted for Leo Fitz; they wanted him to create a time machine, so that they<br/>can prevent the destruction of Chronica-2. Fitz is hiding, guiding the crew of the<br/>Zephyr: only he and Jemma know his location as it's too dangerous for Jemma to<br/>remember his whereabouts she implants a suppressor of sorts to stop her from<br/>remembering.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AU with some canon (final season, episode 6)<br/>Mack and Yo-Yo are ambushed at the Lighthouse <br/>when they attempt a rescue of Mack's "parents"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Amor...lo siento tanto.Aun que no eran tus padres verdaderos, hablo de los que segun "John", tienen tiempo<br/>
fallecidos."</p><p>
  <em>  I'm so sorry. Even though the impostors were not your real parents, I'm talking about the ones "John" said are </em><br/>
<em> deceased </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Gracias, Elenita.  Puedes...dejarme solo un rato?"<br/>
<em> Thank you, Little Elena. I'd like to be alone for a bit </em> </p><p> </p><p>"NO, Mack. Vamos al cuarto-acostamos un rato...ven, vamos."<br/>
<em> Let's go to our room and lie down for awhile. Come on. </em> </p><p> </p><p>x-Inside their quarters-x</p><p>Lying on the large bunk, 6-4 Mack is the "little spoon"; Yo-Yo strokes his bald head gently; lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>Her voice is soft, her accent pronounced when she speaks. "Te recuerdes quando murio Paco? TU me empujaste a decedir:<br/>
quedarme lamentando de mi primo, o seguir viviendo, y esperar mi oportunidad para venganza."<br/>
<em> Do you remember when Frankie died? YOU pushed me to decide whether stand still, lamenting my cousin, or to keep </em><br/>
<em> living,  and wait for the opportunity to avenge him </em> ."  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"My parents...the real ones...they would have loved you."</p><p> </p><p>Scoffing, she kisses the nape of his neck. "EVERYONE LOVES YO-YO, Mack. Now pull yourself together and BE A LEADER. The team<br/>
is disillusioned, we're hurting, mourning Coulson. But as you told me before: people will rise up and fight for a hero. And that is<br/>
you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "YOU Are MY Priority! Am I Yours?!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based loosely on 'Friendly Fire' (Season 2) when Lucas Ripley breaks<br/>protocol and enters a burning building, resulting in his collapsing<br/>inside and needing to be rescued himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victoria is angry, terrified, angry be all description, and agitated at not knowing all that is occurring with her<br/>
secret husband, Lucas Ripley. Jennifer, his sister, had to insist that she be included in all discussions about<br/>
his condition, since HQ brass has swarmed the hospital like locusts. There's no doubt some of the Battalion Chiefs are<br/>
sniffing a weakened king. The GA staff is aware of their status, as are Andy Herrera and Robert Sullivan.</p><p> </p><p>After Teddy Altman shoos all visitors from the room, Vic starts in, making sure to keep her voice low. "Do you see what you've<br/>
done? I'm a nervous wreck. I haven't slept in days-DAYS Lucas Ripley! Whatever I manage to keep down, I get a sour stomach from.<br/>
You nearly died, and I have no idea how I would have lived with THAT..."</p><p> </p><p>"Victoria, I'm sorry, but if I had left Conklin in there"-</p><p> </p><p>"I DONT CARE ABOUT CONKLIN! I love you. You are my priority-am I YOURS?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you through chastising me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Lucas..." she looks at him with a 'C'mon, Man!' expression.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, The Chief concedes the point. "I love you madly. I won't do it again." he adds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Preston Burke (called in from Klausman Institute for Medical Research)<br/>and Teddy Altman perform the procedure on Lucas</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "You Always Come Back"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Also episode 6-WTF is up with the Chronicoms? They want to do WHAT<br/>to our species?!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the Lighthouse, Coulson and May have been captured, and sit handcuffed in a bleak, locked room. "Ya know- I'm<br/>sorta disappointed and frustrated with you, May. You can't feel anything, but you won't even tell me what you THINK about<br/>things."</p><p> </p><p>"I think that you never die. You always come back. I think that I've mourned you so many times, that I don't have another it in me-to<br/>mourn you again."</p><p> </p><p>"Good to know!" the senior agent quips. "OK if the Chronicoms have figured out how to have found a way to “upload” human personalities to <br/>synthetic bodies both of those agents with Stoner are Chronicoms."</p><p> </p><p>"I got nothing from either."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "We CAN Kiss in Public"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>9-1-1 LONE STAR</p><p>Austin Texas Firefighter T.K. Strand and his not quite boyfriend Austin Patrol<br/>Officer Carlos Reyes navigate the choppy waters of a new ...relationshp?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>T.K. Strand doesn't have illusions about hot truly fortunate he is. Before his Mother's passing, she passed no negative<br/>
judgement against his coming out, only mentioned that his Father's reaction may be somewhat different: in many ways,<br/>
NYFD Captain OWEN STRAND is a traditional man-he's educated and not closed-minded, the way some first responders<br/>
(including NYPD) are. His parents are divorced, and he announced his "status" separately-his Father doesnt't make a speech,<br/>
and there's no active resistance and his only comment is "You're my Son, T.K., and whatever makes you happy, makes me happy."</p><p>T.K.'s less sure of the move to Austin, Texas (staunchly Progressive, though deep within the 'deep red' Lone Star State); after<br/>
his dad's recruitment by the Deputy Chief of The Austin Fire Department, to rebuild Station 126, whose entire company (save one)<br/>
has ben wiped-out in a single explosion. Austin is more gay-frindly than the young man expecteded, and before long he meets APD<br/>
patrol officer Carlos Reyes. "APD allows 'out' officers to serve?" T.K. wonders aloud on one of their dates.</p><p> </p><p>"Texas isn't as 'lock-step' Republican as everyone believes", responded Carlos.</p><p>A month after meeting Carlos</p><p>T.K. can't decide yet if he'll tell Carlos about his <strong> heroin addiction </strong> -he is not looking forward to THAT<br/>
conversation. Narcotics Anonymous, his 126 fire family, and his Dad are his support system, though no real challenges have<br/>
presented themselves...YET. Austin doesn't have the plethora of towering skycrapers that New York or Los Angeles have, though there<br/>
are some: the 58-story Independent @ 690 feet tall, followed by The Austonian (683 feet), The Fairmont Austin (595 ft), and<br/>
the 360 Condominiums; they haven't had to respond to one of those yet. Mainly gas leaks, dog attacks, falls from balconies<br/>
(Austin is a MAJOR PARTY TOWN), and a small plane caught in electrical wires. These are to date the most exciting calls 126 have<br/>
answered.</p><p> </p><p>"We CAN kiss in public on public streets!" Carlos jokes on a wlk down near Town Lake one night.</p><p> </p><p>"I know that". TK retorts, hoping that he doesn't sound too defensive.</p><p> </p><p>"Then..."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." He embraces the taller man and cranes his neck up for a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "So-We're SLUT-SHAMING' Now!?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A girl's night out (Herrera, Bishop, and Hughes) comes unraveled when<br/>Andy reveals that she's in love with Captain Robert Sullivan. All three are<br/>tipsy, which doesn't quite negate Maya asking if the relationship and her<br/>open campaign for Sullivan's soon to be vacant position when he's promoted<br/>to Battalion Chief (which he's a 'lock' for)-a not so subtle slut shame...<br/>hypocritically, as she and Andy's ex BF, Jack Gibson, have been fucking about<br/>six weeks (girl code!). And Vic Hughes has a secret as well (she shares a bed with<br/>THE CHIEF OF THE SFD), which is why she doesn't judge. This chapter contains<br/>references to sex, cursing and slut-shaming. We're not quite happy with it, and<br/>may edit portions/wholesale...we'll probably add to it-almost guaranteed. Enjoy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the 'Ryan situation': childhood friend recovering from a near<br/>fatal gun-shot wound (Josh Barrens, a character created by<br/>Station19Writer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Joe's Andy, Maya, and Victoria keep the alcohol flowing (at Vic's place; they down-grade to WINE) and the talk switches<br/>
to their love lives. Vic continues the pretext of "Man Blanket 23)", Maya reports that her 'entanglement' with Nikki is winding;<br/>
down, asks Andy if the 'self-care' with Ryan Tanner is on-going, to which her friend replies, "Umm-Guys...I'm in love with our<br/>
boss...I'm sleeping with Sullivan, and we're in love."</p><p>Maya and Vic exchange glances, though Vic notes that the other woman's expression doesn't register surprise-as if she's<br/>
possibly heard this before?</p><p>Shocked, Vic cries "Wait, hold up! 'IN LOVE'! I thought the two of you were 'in hate'! Bishop-did you know about this!?"</p><p>Maya doesn't lie. "She mentioned it a few weeks ago." Then, all filters off (or at least seriously compromised), she says<br/>
"This isn't about getting Captain, is it?"  She immediately regrets the veiled accusation. She tries to speak-to immediately plead<br/>
for forgiveness, to take it back, but her mouth won't work. The look of shock, confusion, betrayal and hurt on her best friend's<br/>
face freezes the words before they are born.</p><p>After a a huge, sobbing intake of breath, Andy takes out her phone, peering at it in an effort to see the screen. Her mind<br/>
clears for a few seconds, and she almost shouts 'Siri!', and then "Call Uber!" She ignores Maya's, feeble stuttering attempts at an<br/>
apology, calling out her address and ending the ride-share request. Carefully making her way to the door, she snipes "That was<br/>
so up-lifting, you accusing me of pretty much selling my pussy for a promotion...¿Sabes que? Vete a la verga!" (Do you know<br/>
what? Fuck you!) And Vic; the back-up was much appreciated!" And she stumbles out into the cold.</p><p>"That was un-called for, FOR REAL, Bishop!" Victoria seethes. "We're slut-shaming each other now?: 'cause none of us is clean,<br/>
ya know! {<em> besides-I'm fucking THE CHIEF, quiet as it's kept! </em> }</p><p>"I -I...you're right...that just came out; I'm fucking wasted but that's no excuse. I can be a real asshole sometimes."</p><p>"Anything can be fixed-as long as you call her this evening and apologize. This is bad, but she'll forgive you. But for<br/>
real: where did that come from?"</p><p>(Deep breath)..."I'm thinking about asking Sullivan to promote me to Captain-not 19!" she hurries to add when Vic's<br/>
sculpted eyebrows shoot up for the second time in amazement.</p><p>"Well, yeah! Her Dad is terminal, which he kept that shit quiet for the SECOND TIME, that 'Ryan' situation-she was in a<br/>
small spiral, <em> benched </em>! ,  and suddenly she's almost her old self...it must have been SULLIVAN. If she's<br/>
happy, so be it, but dating your boss...that shit could blow up."  (<em> YOU TELL 'EM, HYPOCRITE</em> !) And the way I<br/>
hear it, that job is sorta 'promised' to HER."</p><p>Maya fakes a cough, at the same time saying <em> Nepotism </em> ! into her closed fist, in an effort to lighten the mood.</p><p>Maya herself is harboring her own secret: SHE and jack Gibson have been carrying on (friends with benefits) for about six<br/>
weeks. Hughes announces that she'll be sleeping over: she and Maya take opposite sides of the big bed in Maya's room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>